


How to make Moon Taeil watch Basketball (and probably get a chance for an official date?) by Johnny Youngho Suh

by seung_is_uwu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, cameo ravwoong/hwanjo, idk what to tag, let's pretend taeil's fluent in chinese so we get winil uwu, screentime for luwoo, somewhat a uni au?, will edit this again if i have time and has successfully sorted out the missing plot, win-win makes an appearance bc i love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seung_is_uwu/pseuds/seung_is_uwu
Summary: "SEO YOUNG FUCKING HO WILL YOU SHOOT THAT GODDAMN BALL AND SCORE US THE WIN OR JUST STAND THERE GAPING LIKE SOME KIND STUPID NEWBIE WHO JUST GOT TO TOUCH A FUCKING LEATHER BALL?!!"And that's it... Johnny shot the ball (well not really... he just shot it because one, who ever that voice fucking belonged to, surprised the living shit outta him and two, he was in position anyways so why not shoot?)
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 37





	How to make Moon Taeil watch Basketball (and probably get a chance for an official date?) by Johnny Youngho Suh

**Author's Note:**

> the whole plot/promt was post-written back in 2018 and idk why i wrote this tbh
> 
> some of the term i use may be wrong as i only studied the whole basketball system for 3 months(?) when i was an 8th grader and i made modifications this dec 2020 after changing the characters from skz to nct from my in draft skz book
> 
> wholely unbeta-ed so im sorry if there's too many mistakes and such

Taeil fumed with annoyance. He didn't want to be here but Yuta said he needs company (why him though when there's Doyoung, Jungwoo and Sicheng). The senior just sat on the bleachers, avoiding the fact that he wants to curse the deities of him being stuck in a basketball game.

"Suh keep your head in the game!" The coach yelled at a dazed Johnny.

"Sorry coach! Just imagined the EHU's crying asses after we beat them." He joked as his whole team laughed.

"Okay I get what you mean but please focus on the game. Tigers this will serve as your final pass to the championships so don't mess this up okay?!"

"YES COACH!" The whole team cheered, running back into the court.

"Hey captain keep your eye on the ball! He's gonna be here; I confirmed it with Jaehyun." Taeyong chuckled, taking his place on the side as a small forward.

"Taeyong hyung's right hyung. Doyoung told me Yuta hyung managed to drag Taeil hyung to the court without anything involved. He even said last time they begged Taeil to come, Sicheng had to buy him dinner for two days." Their power forward, Jaehyun replied as the referee blew the whistle therefore starting the second half of their game.

30-33

They need a comeback. A whooping one. That's all Johnny can process right now.

"Jaehyun pass!"

"Lucas over here!"

"Ah shit!" Taeyong cussed as the other team managed to snatch the ball away from him.

"Omfg TAEYONG BABY YOU CAN DO IT!!!"

"FUCK THAT SHIT! DID YOU SEE THAT?! HE STOLE IT FROM MY YONGIE!!" Yuta whined, cursing the player from East High.

"GO TIGERS!!!" Jungwoo and Sicheng squealed.

"Go Jaehyunie!!! I know you can do it! Beat their crusty asses and I'll give you 100 kisses!" The boy screamed with all his might making some people look at them in annoyance, some in disgust but Doyoung didn't care as long as he got the reply he wanted.

And its seems like Jaehyun got his message. The latter scored a 3 pointer elevating SMU's score to 33-33. A goddamn tie.

Yuta and Doyoung hugged each other, fangirling like a bunch of teenagers as Doyoung's boyfriend, Jaehyun shot him a finger heart making the latter's heart skip a beat.

"Did you see that?! YUTA OMG DID U?!" Doyoung squealed again.

"I did Dons!! But I feel too bad... There's Jungwoo cheering for Lucas, I'm here for Taeyong whilst you're here for Jaehyun. Poor Youngho hyung." Yuta spoke loudly on purpose, making sure that certain someone heard him.

_'Seo Youngho huh... He's good... But like Yuta said- too bad no one's to support him... and like provide more support to him. where are those crazy fangirls anyways? tsk good thing they're not here terrorizing anyone.'_

Taeil rolled his eyes at the thought of those obsessive women and bit his lower lip, a habit he's doing when thinking.

"Hey Taeil hyung! You should probably go cheer on someone too!"

"Jungwoo hyung's right. _Live a little ge! Cheer for our team_!" Sicheng spoke in chinese, making the older sigh.

" _Okay then..._ " Taeil replied in chinese too as the last quarter of the game finally started.

_'Oh fuck my life this shit ain't happening- not while I'm the captain of this team!'_

Seo Youngho- Johnny, the person with the highest status of a social butterfly, one that held the cutest laugh, bright smile, and beautiful eyes has managed to curse like this in his own mind.

They haven't managed to score one since EHU had to shoot for fouls, raising the score to 33-36. And just their luck, they only had 45 minutes left on the time board.

"Fuck this!" He cursed under his breath, pushing away his brown locks that started sticking to his forehead a while ago.

"Aww come on! Man I'm starting to feel tired and if we don't win this game, I might sit through an earful from Doyoung! We've been cancelling dates because he wanted me to focus on the game." Jaehyun whined, ruffling his wet hair, making it look messy.

"Agreed- I don't want to imagine what happens next if we don't win..." Taeyong sighed.

"Yes- Yuta hyung would probably start a fight with East High." 

"Now Jung don't give up like that! You just need to up our offense and shoot. Come on! You and Lee are the experts in shooting 3 pointers. Come on- his team is made up of the best players I've ever coached!" The coach cheered them up as the latter's expression brightened.

"Now that's the spirit! Go get your asses in the game and win this for SMU!" The whole team roared something like a wild war cry before going to their positions.

  
Power forward Jaehyun managed to shoot a 3 pointer as Lucas managed to do another, ending with a score of 36.

Time was ticking (more like they have 15 minutes more to overlap the Falcons) and the fate of the game now rests on Johnny's hands (Taeyong was cornered so why not pass it to Johnny who was standing there, gaping like an idiot?).

He was internally debating whether to shoot it (He was praying for 3 points if he shoots) or rather just pass it again to Youngjo who was at the other side of the court.

"SEO YOUNG FUCKING HO WILL YOU SHOOT THAT GODDAMN BALL AND SCORE US THE WIN OR JUST STAND THERE GAPING LIKE SOME KIND STUPID NEWBIE WHO JUST GOT TO TOUCH A FUCKING LEATHER BALL?!!" And that's it... Johnny shot the ball (well not really... he just shot it because one, who ever that voice fucking belonged to, surprised the living shit outta him and two, he was in position anyways so why not shoot?) right in time the timer buzzed, the ball got in as the Tigers scored a big whooping 39, overlaping the Falcons by 3 points.

  
Taeil had just shouted. He can't believe himself. Yuta and Doyoung were getting annoying with all the loud cheering so he decided to join the fray, in a fun way of course. One that Captain Suh of the Tigers will remember forever.

SMU scored the win, earning the pass to attend championships. The entire gym was filled with shouts of happiness from its students (others who spectated from EHU left already after accepting defeat).

"Wooh nice shot captain!!" Jaehyun congratulated his teamates.

"It was thanks to our teamwork idiot!" Johnny chuckled, smacking the latter on the head.

"He's right hyung! He wouldn't have shot that ball if it weren't for us." Lucas laughed, hi-fiving Youngjo as they both were greeted by their lovers Jungwoo and Hwanwoong.

"TAEYONGIEEE!!!!" Yuta called out as they approached the crowded team, pushing his way through while dragging Taeil and Doyoung with him.

"Look who's here hotstuff. It's your lover." Jaehyun teased Taeyong, the older smacking his arm as he ran to meet Yuta halfway while Jaehyun walked half his way towards his own lover and stopping as his lover's eyes lit up with joy, running towards him.

Jaehyun, with open arms catched and carried his Doyoung, spinning him in the air. The older scolded him for carrying him without warning but congratulated him by peppering kisses over the younger's face, grimacing afterwards because he forgot Jaehyun was sweaty.

'Looks like I'm some getting action tonight, sucks to be you Taeyong!!' Jaehyun mouthed, obviously happy teasing the older.

"Yah I'm your hyung you brat!" Taeyong roared, playfully attempting to punch the younger but sulked to Yuta afterwards because he can't hit Jaehyun who has an arm around Doyoung's back whose in front of him while the older hugged his torso.

"Yah don't fight you two. We should be celebrating not fighting." Sicheng stepped in as the rest agreed with him.

They all went out, the players changed into comfortable clothes as they headed for Yuta's family restaurant which his sister owned at the moment.

  
"Thanks for the treat Yuta!" The coach thanked him on behalf of his team who were eating like there's no tomorrow (well they did play a very exhausting and nerve wreaking game so-)

"Ah don't bother coach! Its thanks to you that these idiots managed to win." Yuta smiled.

"Yah~ Yuta hyung-!" Lucas roared but ended up coughing *choking* on a piece of dumpling.

"Ha! That's what you get for talking while eating!" Youngjo laughed.

"Shut your trap Kim." Jungwoo playfully glared at him, saving Lucas from dying on a dumpling.

"Woah calm down Yukhei. The food won't run away-" Johnny teased as the latter threw him his plastic fork, hitting his cheek.

"Boys manners! I'm sorry for that Yuta." The coach apologized as Yuta and the others brushed it off saying its okay.

The coach had to leave due to personal- well it was more like his wife blackmailing him to come home, leaving a bunch of idiots now laughing at a joke Youngjo made.

"Bye guys! Oh and Yuta hyung! Thanks for the meal, it was really delicious!" Jungwoo thanked, pulling a snarling Lucas with him.

"Welcome Jungie! Get home safely!" 

"Bye Yukhei! Haha see you at school!" Taeyong teased.

'Again with the teasing?!' Lucas mentally sighed. "YOU'RE LUCKY I LIKE YOU HYUNG! IF I DIDN'T-" He roared but was hushed with a hand to his mouth, muffling his voice. 

"Now now Taeyong... Don't pick fights with someone taller-"

"What the- Nakamoto Yuta! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DEFEND ME AS MY BOYFRIEND!" The latter whined.

"Umm... hehe sorry- stop sulking I still love you even tho you're short, atleast you're a bit taller than me." Yuta giggled.

"Now that's what you call stating your facts." Doyoung commented then yelped in pain as Taeyong kicked his shin.

"Stop fighting you two- Doie baby are you okay??" Jaehyun asked his whiny boyfriend who was holding his shin while pointing an accusing finger at Taeyong who just gave him the 'finger'.

"Hey.... Uhm... so did Yuta force you to come?" Johnny decided to speak. He was now walking home with Taeil since Taeyong and Jaehyun decided to walk their boyfriends home.

"Umm... to answer that... well... no he didn't" Taeil answered. He wasn't used to having someone he wasn't close with so near him. Even though Johnny was Yuta's friend, he was still a stranger whom Taeil felt awkward with.

"Well then! That's good to hear." Johnny chuckled, a wide grin plastered on his face.

"What do you mean??" Taeil came to a halt, a confused expression adorned hi face as Johnny turned around and whispered in his ear.

"Because I'd love you coming to see me because you want to."

**Author's Note:**

> the story has major plot holes and its bc wattpad decided to be shitty one fine day in 2018 and deleted 3 chapters from my book which had all the continuation of this chapter🙃👍
> 
> do leave your comments on what should Taeil do next! who knows i might suddenly remember that plot from 3 years ago?👀


End file.
